2014-2015 Olimpik Sarajevo Season
Pre-Season Season Preview After a quiet year, that had them crowned as Champions of the Adriatic Cup Olimpik Sarajevo will try to upgrade the team in talent, while also trying to improve the team's finances. The team will play, for a second consecutive year in the Europa League this time, starting from the Third Qualifying Round, and locally, in the Adriatic Superleague and will try to retain their Adriatic Cup title. A new sponsorship deal was signed for this season, with the French Hypermarket Chain, Carrefour, for a year and €806,000 for the season. Season Objectives *In the Superleague, the team is expected to achieve a respectable mid-table position. *In the Adriatic Cup, the team is expected to get to the Quarter-Finals *In the Europa League, the team is expected to learn from the experience and try to advance when possible. 2011-2012 End of Season Roster Summer Transfers Outgoing *Semir Bukvic to Wizdew for €110,000 *Branko Mihajlovic to Domzale for €250,000 *Dario Zuparic to Teleoptik for €275,000 *Azur Velagic to Fürth for €300,000 *Milan Rodic to Al-Sadd for €550,000 *Miha Robic to Slask for €1,200,000 *Ugliesa Radinovic to Wizdew for €1,500,000 *Amer Osmanagic to Metalac for €2,000,000 *Nenad Kiso to Metalac for €3,700,000 Several reserve players left the team and/or got loans racking €875,000 more. Incoming *Igor Urosevic from Spartak ZV on a free transfer *Dejan Vrecko from Zagreb on a free transfer *Emir Spahic from AS Nancy Lorraine on a free transfer *Dario Dajmanovic from Kaiserslautern on a free transfer *Mirko Radisic from Zeljeznic for €450,000 Several reserve/youth players were brought into the team with a spend of €650,000 more. Pre-Season Fixtures Pre-Season Review In a, financially, very successful pre-season, the team sold the players it deemed expendable, with lots of talent from the youth and reserve squads leaving without playing a game (the most notable cases were Miha Robic and Ugliesa Radinovic, who both were sold for great money before playing any professional games for the team). The most emblematic cases were the selling of midfielders Amer Osmanagic and Nenad Kiso to the canadian tycoon controlled Adriatic First Division team Metalac for a huge €5,700,000. The team totaled a record of €10,750,000 in transfers, while spending just €1,100,000. The great surprises were Bosnian Internationals Dario Dajmanovic and captain Emir Spahic, who both came in on a free, and should be great players. Olimpik played 4 pre-season matches, due to the Europa League, beating only Primorac and tying with Sloga. Against two teams who play in continental competitions usually, as Lazio and Stuttgart, Olimpik dominated both matches, but couldn't score, losing 0-1 against the first and a 0-0 tie against the second. Best Players The starters played few games, in order to prevent injuries, which didn't work much, due to injuries to Drazen Okuka and a long-term one of Nemanja Bilbija. Season Opening Day Squad Ideal Formation Fixtures The season will be divided in two halves, with the winter break in the middle. First Half of the Season Best Players Darijan Matic, Muhamed Subasic and Igor Urosevic have been the best performers. Urosevic, leads all teams' charts with 12 goals. Second Half of the Season Full Season Statistics Table Winter Transfers Outgoing *Salih Hamidovic to Lillestrøm for €375,000 Incoming *Darko Brasanac from Rubin on a free transfer *Zoran Magdic from Rad for €1,000,000 *Nemanja Jorgic from Spartak ZV for €500,000 (€350,000 + €150,000 through 2 years) Squad (Second Half of the Season) After the winter break, the 23 man squad was decided, in order to defend the Adriatic Cup title, and try and win a berth in the UEFA Champions League through the Superleague. Season Review and Aftermath In what was the best season yet for Olimpik Sarajevo, they finished second in the Superleague with a great 74 points (which would have been enough for them to take the championship in a normal season), second to a historic Dinamo Zagreb team, who finished with 86 points. Olimpik also won, for the second year in a row, the Adriatic Cup, and advanced until the Fourth Qualifying Round in the Europa League, where they were beaten by Udinese. On a side note, as the Superleague now has two berths in the UEFA Champions League, Olimpik will be playing on Europe's top club competition next season. Objectives Review *The Ojective for the Superleague was over-achieved as the team, fought for the championship, finalizing the season at the 2nd position. *In the Europa League the objective was achieved, with a 4th Qualifying Round elimination. *The team exceeded the expectations in the Adriatic Cup winning the title. Best Players Nemanja Bilbija was once again the best player for the team. Despite having injury problems during the first half of the season, the striker managed to score 12 goals in 26 appearances, while adding 7 assists. He also played 2 international matches, making his debut, and scoring 2 goals in his second match. Rating: 7.19 Muhamed Subasic was another great player this season, the team's (and Bosnia) captain, played in 43 matches, scoring 3 goals and adding 4 assists. Rating: 7.17 Igor Urosevic had an awesome debut season. He quickly won the starting position, and never let go of it. He was the team's goalscorer, scoring 15 goals, while also adding 7 assists. Rating: 7.16 Best Eleven Financial Review A great season, economically speaking, specially solidified by the teams' transfer policy. The team saw two individual transfer records break in this season, Highest Transfer Fee Received (Nenad Kiso €3,700,000), and Highest Transfer Fee Paid (Zoran Magdic €1,000,000). Next Season Forecast A tough season is expected, with the team participating in the Champions League, the continent's most important club competition, and one of the best competitions in the world, while also trying to bring down Dinamo, who have conquered a three-peat.